Heated Exhalations
by Mz. AmberEyes and FHB
Summary: Feeling you touching me, gliding those gifted hands across me. Baby, I wanna experiment skin on skin, but when I turn around all I see is an empty place beside me. Then I feel that hot stare on my back... and I feel your heated exhalations.


Mz amber eyes and Female Hitokiri Battousai proudly presents their first fanfiction in the collaborative mix of Rurouni Kenshin…

__

An Mz amber eyes and Fhb fanfiction.

****

Heated Exhalations…

"Mmmm…damn girl, you're so fine---that just staring at you-- is a slice of my heaven" spoke a sensual and empowering boy. His name was Himura Kenshin, a red head, fair skin, violet eyes x scar cheeked boy. He had a way with the ladies and often got away with nearly any line on his over-drowned ladies. He usually flirted to keep himself preoccupied and for the school's best title. Many of the girls created gossip that Himura was a good kisser after he did go around with some of the hottest chicks at his high school. But of course you know what they say, hear it from the horse's mouth to get the full-blown truth. But one thing was for certain, Himura was a daring flirter, he did some very daring things even if, it was to make himself known and preoccupied in boredom. But what could you expect from a bishounen

The girl reddened considerably as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear while struggling to gather composure. Yet with violet velvet eyes which erupted the soul in desires too toxic to understand, what was the use? 

--Her friend squealed beside her, excited that the hottest boy of their school was talking to them. The girl had finally worked up the courage to attempt to flirt back, all went well until sudden laughter burst behind Kenshin. 

"Oh my god, AHAHAHA!! PUH-leez Himura. Please tell me you can do better than that, ahahahhahah."

Kenshin stiffened at the familiar voice…..the voice that always managed to place butterflies in the pit of his stomach. He turned around, attempting to place an irritated look on his face, yet time seem to pause on her, and as sudden as the urge of aggravation was within, it was suddenly washed away---. He was left useless and vulnerable to her taunting, never able to hold a scowl. 

The girls shot a heated glare at the girl who had interrupted them, but once they saw who it was, they immediately gave up. They knew that Himura's attention to them would always be instantly forgotten once Kamiya Kaoru stepped into the scene. They were known to be the best of friends since childhood, never separated. It was funny how the two acted and reacted, even if it was in a best friend relationship.

And of course… how fitting it was that she was the idol of the hormone-driven high school boys, receiving worship rivaling Kenshin's. Always a holding that playful grin, occasionally winking and blowing a kiss or two while walking down the halls of their school. 

Then again, they weren't friends for no reason. Their daring companionship made them push each other, always testing each other's boldness… and getting into all sorts of trouble while they were at it. Though, in the end, they unfailingly helped each other out of trouble every time since elementary school. 

But… their mischievous attitudes were part of why so many were attracted.

"Hey Kamiya, you think you can do better?" asked Himura, his lips curled upright in a smirk. 

Kaoru snorted while rolling her eyes, "Hell yeah. Boy, I need to give you a lesson or two on your skills."

"Oh come on Kamiya, I know that you really can't resist me." Kenshin teased his face giving the sexy boy face which usually made so many girls open and vulnerable to his sinning looks. He usually made the heart of nearly "any" girl melt.

She gave him a silver expression. With eyes that shone with a sudden laughter she replied, "You've caught me, I admit Himura, I can't get enough of you, you sexy beast." she joked, her voice so slick…

"You see baby, now that wasn't so hard?" he spoke…his eyes leering a playful invitation

She cutely nodded her head and immediately everyone laughed at the situation. "Sooo baby, why---um, don't…you give daddy a kiss, and let daddy show you what real love is all--about…" he crudely suggested, his tone slightly challenging. 

She arched a brow of retrospect in his direction, and then slowly it fell back down. 

"Ohh… and I suppose Mister Himura here knows everything to showing a lady real love" Kaoru smirked, eyes gleaming of that trademark mischievousness.

She leisurely took a step forward.

Kenshin could feel his heartbeat double.

'HOLY CRAP!! Is she taking it for real??' 

"Y-yeah, of course. I mean I'm the Himura Kenshin." he tried joking, struggling to keep his cool. 

"Oh really…"

Biting those rosy pearl lips, he felt his conscience grit in restraint of claiming her. Tapping a slender creamy finger to her chin, she thought to herself while making thinking sounds of hmm's and mm's. 

Kenshin held his breath… bracing himself for the impact of rejection… hoping to the heavens that he didn't need to give the effort.

She began to walk to him slowly, each bounce of her body sending a ripple of fear and suffocation through his blood, his veins and to his brain. 

[Warning!!--hottie on alert!! Warning!!] His brain siren rang…

Her eyes were larger than ever before, holding innocence only a child who was caressed in gentle breezes could possess. 

She leaned in, hands clasped behind her back, her sweet breath brushing against the sensitive shell of his ear.

[CODE RED!! Control crashing!! CODE RED!!]

"Alright Kenny-sama" she spoke cutely, her voice that of a little girl. "Show this little girl 'what real love is all—about'…"

'Kenny-sama' went rigid. THAT was unexpected… never in his years of secret want, did he dare to venture out to this area. 

Kaoru pulled back. Kenshin inhaled sharply. Suddenly, that naïve sparkle vanished, her eyes rude and astonishingly dirty. She stood in front of him and said seductively low, "pucker up and suck up hard big boy, cuz you don't know what you're in for" she licked her lips with a thick pink tongue. 

Nearly blackened violet orbs watched the impishly sparkling sapphires of her eyes…

They ran over her small straight nose…

And to her wet pink lips puffing moist breaths of anticipation…

[Melt down initiated] his brain notified.

Instantaneously, she was against the wall, Kenshin's body inches away from her own. It was then she noticed how much her flirting affected him. His breath was getting shallow by the second, heartbeat erratic. His hooded eyes displaying all his sensual emotion, shocking her for they were not of the wicked attitude she expected. Instead it scared her to see the expression. He gritted his teeth, and showed an expression so drowning, she was suddenly dry of her saliva. 

Bracing her between his two hands, he went in slowly to claim her lips. Time waited and fate had intervened to allow the past to protrude. In one quick moment his lips were against hers, his soul never happier, but his body suddenly not mantled with stability. His eyes were fading and began looking weak and sleepy. His support was falling but he tried to keep himself upright, his head was cast downward and his lips were suddenly slipped from hers. Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief and giggled. She wasn't really ready for the intensity of the gaze he exhibited a moment ago.

"What's the matter Himura, tire yourself out?" she teased

He was about to protest, when something stuck him in the gut and he shouted out in pain, his soul erupting in an inexplicable fire he could not comprehend. Kaoru became alarmed. 

"What the f--" she was cut off when he grabbed her into his fall, taking her with him. He collapsed. Kaoru was stunned beyond all reason, was this all some sick joke that she perhaps was an amazingly bad kisser? How would that work out? Their lips only met for a moment! But it really went a little far for some prank. 

"H-Himura?" she went forward to touch his shoulder, he moved away fearfully. As if he was a puppy beaten and scared beyond all reason from his master. It hurt Kaoru. He was kneeling on the floor, his hair shadowing his face and every expression. 

"Ken-chan?" she called softly, cautiously. Her voice was worried and inquired a reason. He breathed in harder and harder as if he would explode, and then abruptly stopped. He lay still. 

"K-kenshin?? C-come on Kenny… t-this i-isn't funny…"

She reached out with a hand to touch his shoulder but in one instant moment he caught her hand, not in the gentle hold he normally used, but in a rough and robust grasp. She was jerked from shock, afraid as never before. Slowly he lifted his head. 

It was in that moment she saw it.

Those molten amber eyes.

~~~~

****

Mz Amber eyes A/n: It's awesome writing with fhb! haha, this is my first collab, so hope you guys like the story as much as I do ^___^ !!

****

Female hitokiri battousai's A/n: I had fun writing with a wonderful friend. I hope you peeps like it, take care and God bless!

Please review, pretty please…


End file.
